Idolmaster Stratos: Break
by D.M.Ash
Summary: Attending an idol concert at his grandfather's request, Ichika wonders why he was called while enjoying himself. Afterwards, that same grandfather whisks him to his Production company in order to introduce him to someone. It was on that day, that Ichika's life took on a surprising twist. Boy will Chifuyu be mad... TEASER


Idolmaster Stratos: Break!

An Infinite Stratos x Idolmaster crossover

Chapter 1 - The Call

"Everyone, thank you~! We're going to end with a new song!"

"Uuwwooah!"

Things were getting pretty lively inside the concert hall. Idols on stage singing and dancing, the audience getting pumped up, everyone was having a good time. However, for one certain person in the audience, he was excited too, but was rather calmer than the rest.

'Whew, it's getting hot in here! To think this is a concert for idols!'

"Oi Ichika! You're not excited enough!"

"Gimme a break Dan, this is a new thing for me!"

Ichika Orimura, age fourteen, was at an idol concert with his friend, Dan Gotanda. Seeing the idols he heard about on TV live was quite the experience, though there was a reason why he was attending the concert.

"Thank you everyone! Please come listen to us sing next time too! Next time will be done in a dome! A dome!"

With the concert coming to a close, Ichika took one last look at each of the six idols on stage. That was when he met eyes with one of the idols on stage…at least he thinks so.

'Wait…did our eyes meet?'

Ichika blinked, but when he looked at the idol, she was already walking away with the others to the back of the stage. He gave a shrug and figured it was his imagination.

* * *

"Hey Ichika! Just now, Amami Haruka met eyes with me~!"

"Wha-? You too Dan?"

"Yeah…wait, what do you mean, 'you too?'"

"Ah, never mind, you probably just imagined it like I did."

Ichika and Dan were walking in the lobby after the concert was finished, though the former was slowing his pace for some reason. Dan was still pumped up about the concert as he replayed every detail in his mind.

"…Still man, it was such an awesome concert! I'm still pumped!"

"Huh, you really think so? I didn't find anything special about it…"

"Heh, so says the man who was watching so intently."

"Wha-that's not true!"

"Hahaha, but man, you're really something. I guess it's expected of the grandson of the production's office president."

Ichika nearly tripped at the mention of his grandfather in public, but managed to keep his cool. Dan didn't notice a thing as he kept on talking.

"Ya know, this live ticket would've cost me an arm and a leg on a net auction! But it's thanks to you and your family connections! First your sister, now your grandpa, you have a lot of connections to famous people!"

"Oi, would you keep it down! And besides, I haven't heard from him in a while!"

"…Hmm? Isn't that him right there?"

Dan looked over Ichika's shoulder, making Ichika turn around. Sure enough, he saw an older man in a black suit and sunglasses making his way over to them. Seeing Ichika recognize the man, Dan turned to leave with a wave.

"Well, it's been a while since you two last met, so take your time. See you later!"

Ichika watched Dan start to leave, when all of a sudden he turned around and headed towards the older man.

"On second thought, Oji-san~ Please introduce me to the idols~!"

"Oi Dan, go home!"

"Hahaha…I was just joking, later!"

Ichika just rolled his eyes at Dan's antics as the latter left. A moment later, the older man approached and looked at Ichika through his sunglasses.

"Ohh! Ichika, you've become quite the man, haven't you? How long has it been? Coming to see me after so long, grandpa is so happy…"

"Gramps, it's been only been a year since we last met. And you're the one to call me here anyways."

The man in front of Ichika, Junichirou Takagi, is Ichika's grandfather from his mother's side, and his current guardian. No matter how much Chifuyu denies it…

'If I remember, Gramps trained those idols and managed the concert. He sure can do a lot being 765 Production's president…despite being an old man.'

Ichika was busy musing to himself that he didn't notice Junichirou wander off and approach someone. He only snapped out of it when he heard Junichirou make an offer to someone.

"This is who I am. Do you…want to become an idol?"

The question was directed at a girl who attended the concert. Ichika gave a sigh as he folded his arms.

"Gramps, don't do business here. If there's nothing else, I'm going to go home."

Ichika was about to leave when Junichirou stopped him.

"Hold on, Ichika… Before that, there's somebody I'd like you to meet."

"Somebody…? Who exactly?"

"They're at my workplace. Come, let's get going."

As Ichika followed his grandfather, he couldn't help but wonder who he was going to meet.

'Why do I have an odd feeling about this…?'

* * *

**AN: As said in the summary, this is a teaser of an idea for a fic that I had for a while, mainly due to certain seiyuus having roles in both series. Hoping my muse comes back soon, so I can actually update something.**


End file.
